100 Years and Still no Remorse
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: This is after the Cullen's move. They move back to Forks 100 years later and are in for a surprise. Rated T and will be M in future chapters.


_**100 Years And Still No Remorse**_

(When Edward left he never came back. Little did he know, he didn't leave JUST Bella)

The rain fell gently against the window. The green trees pasted in a blur. I sighed. It hurt to be back here. It's been 100 years. 100 years since I life. 100 years since _he _left. 100 years since I found out I was pregnant, with twins. "Mom." William said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to my son. "Yes?" I asked. "What's it like?" He asked. I knew he meant being back. "It's hard. But it's time I face the past." I sighed. He leaned over and squeezed my hand. Shailene, my daughter leaned forward from the back seat. "What's it like to be in love?" She asked. "It's the best. Being with him, or her. When you're not with them, your heart hurts but when you're with them… oh when you're with them." I sighed think of _him_. 100 years and it still hurts. "Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" She asked. "Yes, Shai you will. Could happen in a day or in a century. But the right guy will come around and will sweep you off your feet." I said. She smiled and sighed at the thought of that.

"Mom, we're here." William said pulling up in front of our new house. It was a Victorian style two story house. It had four bedrooms. Me, Shai, Will, and a library. I have taken to reading over the years. William followed after me where as Shai followed after her father. She loves music and can play the piano amazingly well. I fallowed them up the steps. They were both excited to prepare their rooms. I stepped inside the house. The whole first floor was open and gracious. On the left was a grand kitchen with granet counter top and stainless steel appliances. One the right was the living room. It had a grand piano near the wall of windows. The couches were pure white and their was a plasma screen TV. Just for the heck of it. The whole back half of the house was covered in windows. Our house had an amazing view of the forest. Behind a wall was the library. It had big, black shelves with books of all kinds. Comfortable looking arm chairs were placed in the room. I followed my children up the stairs. The first bedroom was Will's. It had a simple black couch pushed up against the wall and a chest angst the other. The walls were painted a dark blue. A door led to a medium sized closet. He wasn't one for fashion. Across the hall from his room was Shai's room. It was a dark purple color. She had a white couch and shelves of cd's across from it. On the floor was a zebra print rug. A door led to a LARGE closet. She defiantly took after her Aunt. In the back was my room. It had a large, four post, king size bed. The walls were a blood red color. It had a black dresser and a door that led to a large closet. After being turned into a vampire I started dressing better.

We spent the whole day getting settled in. Tomorrow we were starting school at Forks High School. I made them dinner and over dinner we talked. It was light but I knew they had questions. I told them ALL about my past. Every detail. What they looked like, their powers, everything. I waited until they were old enough. But I couldn't keep lying to them about their own Father. The next morning came around quickly. I took a shower and quickly got dressed in low rise skinny jeans and a tee.

I curled my already curly hair and applied mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. I walked down stairs and started cooking breakfast. Will and Shai came down just as I was setting the food on the table. Will was wearing dark wash jeans and a nice button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked nice. Shai was wearing a mini skirt. Shorter then mine but I knew she wouldn't let guys take advantage of her. She had on an of the shoulder top and pumps. She looked really good too. She had my eyes but _his _hair, which she had had half up, half down. William had _his _eyes but my hair. His bangs wept to the side, barley missing his eyes. "Good morning." I smiled at my kids. "Morning mom." They said together. "Okay, at school we're cousins. I'm Bella Hale and you guys are Shai and Will Cullen. Cousins. Oh and please try not to use your powers." I said. They were always using them. Will had inherited his father's mind reading. But he could take thoughts, made up thing and plant them in peoples mind. Making them believe it really happened. Shai could disappear. Literally. She didn't have a heartbeat anymore, no sent. Nothing. After a while she figured out how to pull others into her 'shield' I had a shield too but mine was mental. No one could use their gifts on me. No mind reading, or pretend pain. Well Will could read my mind if I left my guard down. I usually did but sometimes I put it up.

"We promise not to." Shai said happily. "I will not misuse my gift. But I kind of have to use it." He said smiling slyly. "Okay but if these kids start thinking about something inappropriate, tune them out." I said. "Mom I'm not a kid." He said. "Yes well I'm your mother." I said. He just smiled. They finished eating and followed me outside. We had two cars. A Mercedes S600 Guard, the less flashy car. And a Ferrari F430, the flashy car. I decided to take the Ferrari. I wasn't one for flash but I had a need for speed. I hoped in the drivers seat and my kids got in the back seat. I pulled out of the drive way and sped of to school. We pulling into Forks High School. All heads turned to look at us. I pulled the car into a parking spot and got out. I threw my bag over and shoulder and slammed the door closed. Will and Shai matched my step to the front office. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the new kids. We stepped into the front office. "Hello Miss Barker, I'm William Cullen. I'm new along with my sister, Shailene Cullen, and cousin Isabella Hale." Will said stepping forward. Miss barker looked up and her expression was shock. "Um, oh," She ruffled thought some papers. "Here's your schedules and maps of the school." She said flustered. "Thank you." Will said and then turned around and handed us our stuff. We walked outside and notice everyone was staring at someone else. I turned to see what had there attention.

I froze. Will and Shai turned to look at me. They fallowed my gaze and gasped. They knew instantly who they were. I started hyperventilating. They turned and looked at me with eyes wide. Shai patted my back and I tried to breath normally. "Bella." Will whispered so only we could here. Emmett's head snapped to look at us. He obviously heard that and was wondering who said that. His eyes landed on mine and gasped. The rest of them turned to look at me. They all gasped. Edward was in major shock. I put my shield around my kids so he can't read their minds. That was not the best way for him to find out. Shai looked at me with curiosity. I knew she wanted to me her father. Even though she hated him for what he did to me, he was still her father. After a minute, I snapped. I took of running towards the forest. I was going so fast I almost blew our cover. "Bella." I heard Will scream. I could here him and Shai following after me. When I reached the cover of trees I pushed harder. I only made it about 100 yards before I collapsed. I fell to the ground with tearless sobs. I couldn't take it. Seeing _them_. Seeing _him_. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. I fell into them sobbing.

After a few minutes I could fell the presents of others. I looked up but saw nothing. I sighed. "You might as well get your butts out here. I know you're there." I said. Five figures walked into view. One fell slightly behind. I could see that Alice was brimming with excitement. She must have know all along. I wiped my face even though I had no tears. Will pulled me to my feet and I stood next to my children. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She walked right up and pulled me into a hug that would have killed me if I was still human. She pulled away and I smiled weakly. "Oh you're back. And a vampire, who knew." She said. "Yeah well life happens." I sighed. "Look. I have some explaining to do, but give me time." I said. "But I want to hang out with my best friend." Alice wined. "Alice." I sighed. "Fine you have one week. No longer to explain what in heck you're doing here." Alice said. I nodded. I turned to my kids. "Go to school. I'm going hunting." "But-" Shai started. "Go. Please. I've already gone to school so missing a day is no big deal. I'll see you at the house." I said. "Fine." She mumbled. She turned to the others. "Bye." She said and then gabbed Will's hand and ran off. I looked at the Cullen's. "A week." Alice warned. "A week." I repeated then turned and fled the area.


End file.
